Automotive interior components or the like maybe exposed to high temperatures and/or high humidities for a long period of time and therefore the skins thereof may decrease in strength. As to resin molded articles made from a thermoplastic resin powder for slush molding, it has recently been found that ester linkages present in a resin may hydrolyzed due to a high temperature and high humidity use environment or the like.
On the other hand, polyester-based polyurethane resins among urethane resins are known to decrease in physical properties of the resins due to hydrolysis of ester linkages in the resins occurring under high temperatures and high humidities over a long period of time. In order to solve this problem, a certain effect has been proved by a carbodiimide compound which forms a bond with a carboxylic acid in a hydrolyzed resin to cause stabilization. (See, for example, patent documents 1-4.)    Patent document 1: JP 9-255752 A    Patent document 2: JP 9-272726 A    Patent document 3: JP 6-287442 A    Patent document 4: JP 10-510311 A
However, there has not been known any technological way of resisting degradation at high temperatures and high humidities which can be applied to resin powder compositions for slush molding for producing automotive interior components and the like.